


Don't Hurt Yourself

by Whatdoyoumeme



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Family, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatdoyoumeme/pseuds/Whatdoyoumeme
Summary: This is based on the song by Beyonce, Don't Hurt Yourself. I want to write a part two to this story, so we will see if that happens.





	1. Chapter 1

You stormed into the clubhouse like a hurricane. Nothing and no one could stop you from destroying everything in your path. Chibs, Opie, and Piney were the first to see you as you entered. Immediately, they were on the defense the minute they saw your face. You brows were furrowed and your face red as a cherry. You stomped towards the men, coming to an abrupt halt in front of Chibs.

“Where is that lying, dirty bastard?!”, you screamed. Chibs sighed and shook his head. Not responding, as he knew you finding your man would lead to the clubhouse being destroyed, again. You looked towards Piney and Opie next. Opie held his hands up in surrender, not wanting any part of this disaster. You were fuming. They need to tell you where this asshole was or you would take it out on them.

“One of you assholes better tell me where that fuck head is!” You looked towards Piney expectedly. Piney shrugged and threw back another shot of tequila. You gave up on these idiots.

“Happy, you piece of shit!”, you began to yell throughout the clubhouse, “come out and face me, asshole!” You continued to throw curses throughout the clubhouse until Happy emerged groggily from one of the dorm rooms.

“The fuck, (Y/N)?”, Happy rasped with sleepy eyes. You obviously just woke him up from a nap, or a fuck, you couldn’t tell anymore. The minute you saw his lying face, you couldn’t control your body. You reached for Piney’s bottle of patron on the bar and threw it at Happy. It hit the wall behind him, narrowly missing him by an inch. Glass shattered behind him and he stood upright, ready for the looming fight.

 

“You crazy bitch!”, Happy yelled at you. You were fuming. He had no right to be angry with you for your anger, it was justified.

 

You ignored his insults and grabbed Chibs’ glass out of his hand. You threw that in Happy direction and he ducked in time, prepared this time. “Who the fuck do you think you are?!”, you began yelling at him again.

 

“I’m not one of these stupid, meek little bitches who will take the way you treat them with no back talk. Do you think I’m fucking stupid? Do you think I wouldn’t see this shit? I’m your wife, not a crow eater!” You stomped towards your piece of shit husband and shoved him towards the glass behind him. He didn’t move an inch, which one pissed you off more. His jaw clenched, but he said nothing. You shoved him again and pulled the red panties from your pocket. You threw the panties at him while yelling, “In our fucking home, you piece of shit?!”

The panties hit him in the face and still, he didn’t flinch. His eyes flashed with guilt for a brief second before he returned to his cold expression. You stepped closer to your husband. Your body pressed against his. “One thing, when you hurt me, you hurt yourself. If you lose me, you lose yourself. Don’t hurt yourself.” With that, you stepped away. You walked past the men without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy didn't know whether or not to follow after you. You'd just embarrassed him in front of his brothers for the umpteenth time since you'd been together. You were hotheaded and had no problems getting into it with him no matter where you were. Happy was the opposite. He didn't appreciate others knowing what went on in your relationship, preferring to argue behind closed doors. That outburst alone pissed him off enough to not go after you, but the anger in your voice and the words you left him with urged him to follow.

Happy turned towards his brothers who had just witnessed your storm and glared. They know the Tacoma Killer well enough to leave that situation alone. They all looked away quickly, wanting no part in the lovers quarrel. Happy groaned to himself and bent over to pick up the panties. He knew Gemma wouldn't appreciate used panties on the ground after her and the croweaters just cleaned up. He threw them out in a nearby trash can before heading back to the dorm he was in. Happy had been spending more and more time in the dorm the several months or so since getting home from Tacoma.

Right before he left on a run with the guys, you had gotten into another blow out fight. You asked Happy if you and your kids could go with them on the run to Tacoma, wanting to visit your old friends and see your great aunt. However, Happy didn't allow you to go. He'd given you no reason as to why you couldn't go with them, which resulted in the biggest fight you'd gotten into in a long time. Obviously, you not being allowed to go led you to developing assumptions for his reasoning. Maybe he didn't want you to go because he wanted to assert his dominance. Maybe because he planned on using the run rule to fuck some sweetbutts in Washington. Maybe he'd been seeing someone else up there and didn't want you to find out. Either way, horrible scenarios played out in your head about why he wouldn't allow you to go back to your old home. That scenarios led to a terrible storm of a fight right before he left.

Happy replayed the fight in his head, guilty that he left you so abruptly after the fight. He was stubborn, just as stubborn as you, and he wasn't going to admit he was wrong under any circumstances.

 He knew it was unfair to your boys that he'd been around less and less, but he couldn't bring himself to go home. He went to fewer baseball games and attended no school functions. When he did go to games, he would be late and wouldn't sit anywhere near their mother. He wouldn't sit next to you at family dinners, to the point where you and your sons wouldn't even attend. They stopped communicating and they stopped loving one another. It was obvious to everyone around, including their kids. 

Happy entered the dorm room and shoved the croweater sleeping in the bed to wake her. She got up with a groan, searching for her clothing and leaving the room without a word. He headed to the shower to relieve some stress before heading to your shared home to probably get into another blow out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You drove home as quickly as you could. This was the last straw and you knew it. In the past few months, you thought he was becoming unfaithful to you, but you ignored that suspicion. However, the red panties you found under your bed confirmed what you were trying to ignore. You and Happy had been together for many years. 

You'd met a little over 10 years ago, when SAMTAC was in need of a new defense attorney on retainer. You were just starting out in your law career at Meyers and Harvey law firm when the men first reached out to the partners. You were enlisted as a paralegal, often helping the partners with SAMTAC cases when they came up. You were young and headstrong when you met Happy and instantly fell for that mysterious aura he gave off. It wasn't long before you'd started sleeping with him. It began casually, but you'd grown closer over the months you slept together. 

_One night, you went out to a local dive bar with some of your co-workers. One of your fellow paralegals had a small crush on you and wanted to make his move. Seeing as you were single and he was cute, you went for it after having a few drinks. You began by grinding with him to the music playing in the bar, eventually finding a dark corner to make out in._

_Once it started getting heavy and you were about to ask him to go back to your place, he was suddenly ripped away from you. You attempted to fight at the disruption when you were blocked by a large SAMTAC cut. You knew immediately who caused the disruption and you boiled with anger._

_You glared up at the blonde blocking you from the idiot threatening your co-worker. You attempted to push past Kozik as he blocked you from the Tacoma Killer. You couldn't hear what Happy was saying, but you could see him pushing your co-worker against the wall through the gap between Kozik's body and his arm. Your co-worker looked terrified and ran off the minute Happy released him without a second glance back at you._

_You rolled your eyes at your cowardly co-worker before you were grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the bar. That night, Happy told you that you were his and only his. Initially, you didn't take kindly to the lack of autonomy in that statement, but when he kissed you, you knew that was what you wanted all along._

That was long ago. Now, you were his wife and the mother of his children. You and Happy had two kids together. Two beautiful 10 year old twin boys. You had many wonderful memories together and shared a life together, but he let himself ruin it. 

You ran into the house and immediately made a call. Once you requested the service, you went to your shared room with Happy and pulled out his duffel bag. You rapidly began to fill his duffel bag with as much of his belongings as possible. When you ran out of space, you grabbed several garbage bags and shoved the rest of his belongings in there. You threw all of his belongings out on the front stoop of your ranch home. You grabbed his gun safe and threw all remaining weapons of his (save for the few of your own) into the safe and placed it in one of the garbage bags with his clothes. You wrote a note on one of the bags and stapled it to the front. 

You sat down on the couch in the living room, numb to the initial pain due to the adrenaline coursing through your body. You stared into the void before you started to come down from the adrenaline. You let a few tears run down your face, wondering if you were going to regret your decision. 

But, Happy had broken your heart too many times to repair. This was it. You had no room in your heart left for the man who didn't care enough to even get rid of the evidence. You meant nothing to him. Your family meant nothing to him. He was selfish and undeserving. You did not deserve to suffer any longer. Your boys did not deserve to suffer because their mother was becoming a shell of a woman. You all deserved more than a man who would always put himself and his club before this family. He might not think that, but actions speak louder than words.  


End file.
